Little Lotte Thought of Everything and Nothing
by AngelOfTheMusical
Summary: Christine Daae has to learn to live life after her father had made an awful deal with a madman, with takes her freedome from her. Will she ever learn how to live with her choices? her fathers choices?
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTINES P.O.V.

"But, Papa..." I murmured as my father dragged me along to the opera house for an evening preview of Faust. I always found Opera outstanding, but tonight I just wasn't in the mood to leave the house, Maman was sick and I felt that is was my duty to stay with her. I suppose that Papa wanted to take me out to get my mind of all the stress at home.

He pulled me up into the carriage with him, and sat me beside him. He wrapped his arms around me securely as the driver began to drive to the Opera house. I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep, but before I knew it, thoughts of my Maman flooded into my mind. I knew that she was dying, and there wasn't a thing that I could do for it. I was so scared, I just _couldn't _lose her. My papa must have sensed what I was thinking because he pulled me into his tight embrace and murmured that everything was going to be okay. I always hated it when Papa told me that, because I never thought that anything would get better...

He rocked me slowly in his arms as the carriage pulled to an abrupt stop, which made me and Papa jerk forward, barely keeping for falling off the seat. "Are we there now, papa?" I whispered, looking up at him carefully. He nodded slowly as he opened the door, and stepped out. I glanced around the carriage to make sure that I hadn't left anything, before my papa helped me out of the carriage.

As I stepped out of the carriage, my feet sunk into the deep snow, which set chills through my body. I had been to the Opera Populaire millions of times before, but today it seems as though it was haunted. I let my eyes wander about the building. The first thing I realized was that the buildings lighting was dimmed quite a bit; there were only a few lights that actually looked as if they were working. It was quite clear that the building needed a bit of repair, which of the snow had ruined the paint job, and some of the building looked as if it were rotting away.

When we stepped inside the Opera House, it was even worse. There was so much dust; it looked as if it had snowed inside the building! It was quite dark, except for the bright, glowing candle which sat on the desk of the ticket booth. Despite the dirtiness of the building, there was quite a lot of people, not enough to completely fill the theatre, but not little enough to cancel tonight's production. They things that bothered me the worse though, was that I felt someone's eyes burning into my back.

That was what always bothered me when I came to the Opera House... those eyes. Someone's eyes, watching me carefully. I always felt them, but I never found them... I always just assumed that it was nothing, and then I would shake it off.

Me and my father walked up to the ticket booth after the couple who had just purchased their tickets wandering off into the theatre. Papa always got us seats on one of the many balconies, which was fine with me, but tonight felt ... different, for he had purchased us Box 5.

I continued to feel those eyes burning into my back as we walked up to our box, and I looked over my shoulder a few times, which made my father's attention turn to me.

"Christine? My dear child, are you alright?" he murmured as we entered our box, taking a seat on the bench. He patted the seat next to him, but before I could answer him, I heard someone whisper my name, which made me jerk around, only to see darkness.

"Y-Yes, I am fine... Papa," I whispered, tip toeing over to take my seat beside him. I leaned slightly against my father and closed my eyes, trying to push all my bad thoughts away, which was rather hard because the only thing in my head was my mother's Illness, oh how much it hurt to have to see her in pain. I slowly pushed open my eyes as the curtains rose and then there was that familiar feeling of someone watching me.

I had never felt this uneasy in my life. I closed my eyes again and leaned my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my own hands, when I heard my name being whispered again, "Am I going mad?" I whispered to myself... and then _he _called me again. Yes, it was a masculine voice, and such a sweet, pure voice it was too...

**Alrighty, hi again guys... well my computer messed up and deleted my previous chapters for my other story, which really sucked, but I think I like this one better. I think I forgot to mention that Christine is 14 in this, but it will soon be thrown in... I will update A... :3**

**Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTINE'S P.O.V.

"Christine..." My father mumbled as he shook me, which caused me to immediately snap up; I looked at him curiously, "Are you alright? The show is over..." He spoke as he stood up from the bench, taking my hands in his to pull me up beside him. Over? How could it be over? Had I fallen asleep? Before I had time to ask him anything, he pulled my wrist gently and led me from the box.

I stared down at the floor as we walked down to the lobby of the Opera house, my Father's arms wrapped tightly around my back, holding me up against him.

"Papa?" I murmured, daring to look up at my father. He seemed angered, but when he looked down at me his anger faded into Love. Something was wrong... I could sense it.

"Yes, my daughter?" I bite my lip as he spoke, trying hard not to turn around again as I felt those eyes on me again. All I wanted to do was get out of there, and just go to bed.

"A-Are you alright?" I asked quietly, as we stepped out of the building, which gave a sudden relief for my father, for he let out a held breath. He nodded slowly, turning away from my gaze.

"Oh course, my dear... why wouldn't I be?" He continued to keep from my gaze, which got me even more curious as to why he was acting so strange. He looked paler than usually, which made me nervous. Was he sick as well? Oh god...

"You just seem... troubled,* I whispered as we stood and waited for our carriage. It was rather cold out, which made me pull my jacket tighter around myself, which was when I realized that I had left my purse in the theatre, "Papa, I forgot my purse, can I run in and get it quickly?" I mumbled, turning around to make sure I hadn't of dropped it instead.

Papa seemed tense when I asked him, and it seemed he was against the idea, but he nodded, and before I knew it, my legs were dragging me back into the Opera Populaire, in search of my lost item.

The Opera House was dark, and when I found myself at the ticket booth, I realized that no one was there, "Great..." I whispered to myself, but then I realized that the door to the theatre was open. I thought for a moment, before stepping inside and looking around. There were a few candles around the room, which made it quite dark, but not dark enough to consider yourself blind in that room.

I quietly skipped up the steps back up to Box 5. The stairs made creaking sounds as my foot pressed on it, which would slightly make me jump, and glancing over my shoulder just to make sure there was no one behind me. I felt like a child for being as scared as I was, it wasn't like anyone was going to hurt me even if they did find me.

As I took another step closer to the box, the candle to my right blew out and then the one to my left blew out as well, which made me stop for a moment. His eyes were watching me again. I jolted around only to see darkness and dust; I held my breath as I stepped backwards into the box.

I hesitated before turning my head around, only to see my purse underneath the bench. I sighed in relief and bent down to pick it only to her my name being whispered by the shadows. I grasped my purse and stood straight up, looking down to the stage, "H-Hello?" I spoke, and my voice echo through the room. I continued to look down at the stage and I could have sworn that I saw a figure move through the darkness. I couldn't breathe.

I jerked back around and ran out from the box and made my way down the steps in a frenzy to see my father. I flew down the steps as fast as I could and when I reached the bottom my foot caught on a piece of cut carpet which caused me to trip. I yelped and before I knew it, my father was there with me. "Christine" what took you so long?" He mumbled, helping me to my feet. I wanted to leave; I never wanted to come back. As I gained balance on my feet, I pulled my father towards the door.

"I want to go home, Papa..." I whispered, and at that moment, I knew my father thought something bad had happened.

"Christine, what is wrong? What happened?" He seemed nervous, as he grasped my shoulder tightly, causing me to feel relief. I pulled him out there door, making sure to look back inside before closing the door harshly.

"I-I just want to go home, and see Maman..." I assured him, walking gracefully over to the carriage where the driver helped me inside. My father followed along slowly, stepping inside the carriage her took a seat next to me.

My father embraced me tightly as the driver began our journey back home. I leaned my head onto Papas shoulder and closed my eyes slowly as he began to hum a simple tune. I felt myself drift slowly off to sleep, but then I heard my name being called by the wind, and before I knew it... disaster struck.

**Almighty, Chapter 2 is complete! Next chapter will be where Christine Learns about Erik, and the next couple of chapters after that will be everything coming out about their "deal." I should hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days, and I apologize for chapter 1 being so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PhantomForever112- I think I mentioned before that Christine was around 14, but I know realize that it would put this fan fiction in a tough place, so I bumped up to about 16.. Sorry for the confusion!**

CHRISTINES P.O.V.

Me and Papa Jolted forward as we felt to carriage begin to tip over. I gave out a yelp as my head crashed into the medal bar beneath the seat of the opposite side, which caused me to feel quite dizzy. I felt are carriage continue to slide, and I knew it was over. I looked over at Papa who was unconscious near the door. I grasped his hand firmly before letting my eyes roll to the back of my head, and just passing out.

As my body feel limp against the floor, I hadn't even realized that the carriage had stopped. It had been nearly 15 minutes, when I managed to open my eyes slightly. The first thing I realized was the blood. I had blood on my forehead and cheek, dripping down onto my dress. I had no idea how hard I had hit my head, but when I reach my fingers up, I realized that I had a rather large gash in my forehead.

The Blood made me feel oozy, and I wondered if anyone would come and help us. No sooner than asking myself that, I heard another carriage pull alongside ours. I lay there, helplessly, as someone walked over to our carriage and opened the door. It was a man. I couldn't make out what he looked like because of all the pain and tears I was consumed in, but he was a tall and covered head to toe in black, except for the white shape upon his face.

I heard him gasp as he saw us, and without a second to spare, he grabbed my father harshly and dragged him over somewhere. I was nervous, for I did not hear anything after that, I was doomed, I was never going to see maman or papa ever again... Just thought made me sick and I closed my eyes weakly.

I laid there a few moments before the tall figure returned to me. I didn't bother to even open my eyes as he picked me out of the carriage, but I noticed his grasps was careful and nervous, unlike how he dragged my father out of the carriage. I breathed lightly as I felt the man eyes examine my body for any other injuries, till his eyes laid back upon my face. I heard his breath hitched as he noticed the large gash on my forehead.

I felt myself doze up, but he shook me carefully, trying to keep me awake. After a bit, I noticed that we were no longer walking, but he was sitting in his carriage, continuing to cradle me, I looked up at him weakly, pressing my palm to his chest, "Papa... where's' papa...?" I whispered breathlessly. He took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He is fine, Christine..." the mysterious man whispered politely back to me. The first question that popped into my mind was, how did he know my name? I don't recall ever meeting him. Perhaps he was a friend of my fathers. I continued to think, and I barely even noticed when the man leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead, right beside the gash. After that, I blacked out...

The last thing I remembered was waking up in my bed, with papa kneeled beside me. I was so confused that I could barely contain my questions. What had happened? Did I die? Who was that man? Everything came at me so quickly...

"Papa? W-What happened?" I murmured, looking over at him. I sat up slowly, but I quickly placed my hand at my bandaged up forehead. My head throbbed with intense pain. I ran my fingers over the bandaging. I blinked and looked over at my father who looked at me in disbelief.

"We were in an accident, Christine... the carriage tipped and slid down a small valley..." He spoke quietly, as he stood up. I kept my eyes on him as he looked towards the door, he seemed puzzled but that faded once a dark figure stepped inside my room...

**Sorry for the small chapter! I promise that they will be longer! I know that I am messing up with Christine's age, but I would like to confirm that she is 16 years of age. I will hopefully be updating within a few days. I know I promised that they would "meet" in this chapter, but I felt like this was a good place to cut it off. Thanks for reading! R/R! -AngelOfTheMusical**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHRISTINES P.O.V.**

I began to tremble as the man began to walk over to my bed. Papa seemed to tense and when the man stood next him, he stood up abruptly, giving him an angry look, "stay away from her…" he murmured, before the man pushed my father lightly away. My breathing hitched as Papa was forced to leave the room to check on maman.

The bed sunk in as the man took a seat at the end of my bed, looking over at me. I couldn't make out his face, for his face was covered by the hood of his cape. "How do you feel, Christine?" He spoke coldly. That voice, his voice, I knew his voice…

"I-I am … fine…" I whispered, pushing my self against the frame of my bed. The man shifted before he stood up and walked over to me, placing his hand upon my forehead. Without thought, I yelped ad jerked back from him, his hand was freezing!

As I pulled away from him, he stepped back, possibly fearing that he had hurt me. He looked so … evil, that I began to breathe heavily. "I am sorry… for everything… and yet to come..." He said softly before fleeing to the door of my room, closing the door behind him.

"Yet to come?" I told myself, "What is yet to come?" I snuggled under my blankets, but I still had a chill crawling up my spine, keeping me from sleeping. _What did he mean? What is to happen to me? _I thought to myself.

I lay under my blankets for about an hour before I got restless and got out of my bed. My head was still stinging with pain, and my ankle hurt quite badly, but I managed to limp over to my bathroom.

I rested my palm on the counter, and stared weakly into the mirror. The sight of my face made me gasp. I had a bruise on my cheek and a couple of little scrapes all around, but what caught my attention was the blood covered bandaged that covered up the left of my forehead. I raised my hand up and ran my fingertips over the patch.

I sighed, and looked down at the rest of my body. I was in a simple, short nightdress, and a pair of laced socks. I don't recall getting changed or whom had changed me, which got me kind of nervous, no has ever seen my naked before, not even my own mother has. Just knowing someone changed me made me feel… awkward.

I brought my mind to think of other things, like that Man. Who was he? What did he want? Was he the man who had saved me from the carriage? My mind was turning with questions that I barely heard the knock o my bathroom door.

I turned around abruptly and found Maman standing there. I was so confused. She was deadly ill; she wasn't supposed to be out of bed! I rushed over to her side and hugged her tightly, "you should be resting, Maman..." I whispered, as she hugged me back.

"I needed to see you, my children, "I murmured into my hair, "how do you feel?" I trembled lightly.

"I feel fine... how do you feel?" I whispered, stepping away from her, leading her out of the bathroom. She shrugged, which I took as a bad sign. I walked her out of my room and down the hallway back to her room. I couldn't believe that she has had gotten out of bed, she was so weak. Did Lucy (the maid) help her from the room?

As we entered her room, I heard arguing downstairs which made me tense. I helped my mother back into the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She shifted lazily and turned onto her stomach. I heard her murmured that she loved me into the pillow as I wandered out of her room and back down the hall.

I began to walk back to my room when I heard the arguing downs stairs get angrier. I was curious as to who was arguing, but I hadn't a doubt in my mind that it was Papa and that man.

I tip toed to the staircase, and sat on the first step. I could see the living room clearly. The man in the black cape with the hood was staring out the window as Papa stood behind him, his eyes burning with tears, "Please… I was a fool for making that deal, Erik!" Papa pleaded with the man, who now had a name. Erik?

"No, a deals a deal, old man…" Erik chuckled before turning around, "the girl is mine the day your wife dies…or heals. I have helped you in ever so way! I have paid for her medication, the doctors, everything!" he hissed harshly at my father. The girl? Did he mean me? I was his..? No! I couldn't bare to watch anymore, but I felt I had too... I had to know!

"Please, I beg of you! I will pay you back for everything! Please, my daughter is everything to me! Please!" Papa tried to plead with the man again. The man gave no sign of giving in.

"A deal is a deal…" Erik purred coldly, and I sensed that he was smirking. He gave a hallow gesture of his hand before turning to leave.

**So, if you didn't understand it, I apologize, but basically, Erik had helped Christine's mother with her illness, but in exchange for Christine. Erik gets Christine if her mother dies, or gets better. Sorry if you guys are getting confused! Oh, and Raoul will be coming into the story soon enough! Just you wait! :3 **

**R/R**


	5. Chapter 5

** CHRISTINES P.O.V.**

I could barely believe anything that I had just heard! Papa had sold me to that... man! Damn him! I didn't care what there "bargain" was, I was not going to be his!

I watched as the man turned on his heels and proceeded to the door. He had full view of me, but he didn't seem to notice I was there, or he didn't both to imply that he had seen me. As he walked to the door, I noticed papa open his mouth to speak, "why... do you care that I give my daughter to you so badly?" Papa murmured as the man jolted to a stop. He seemed tense as he thought over the question.

"You promised her to me..." he whispered, "and that is all that you need to know, old man..." Erik turned around to face papa, his cape gliding over his shoulder as he turned. Papa looked shocked, he seemed too had realized that wasn't the only reason, I guessed, and I was right.

"You love her..." he whispered at Erik, taking in a deep breath. My hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming at the top of my lungs. That man didn't just want because I promised to him in order to keep maman healthy, he was in love with me...

"Shut up, you insolent man," Erik hissed as he stepped up to my father, "it is no longer your concern... you have two days!" he whispered into papas face, before merely vanishing. I gasped upon his departure and before I even noticed, I was running down the hallway and in to my bedroom. I couldn't breathe. This was all too much. That man _can't_ love me, he didn't even know me, before the accident I didn't even know that this man existed, and now he insisted on keeping me?

I scampered into my run and shut my door quietly, drawing a hissy breathe before jumping into my bed, burying my face in my pillows. This was all too much. I had many things to think about now, like, what 'Erik' intended to with me once I was in his grasp. Oh, how my head hurt... and before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep slumber of horrifying dreams and menacing music...

As I slept, I had dreams that soon turned into nightmares. They all revolved around that impossible man. How could he do this to my father? To me? If he loved me, he would just leave me alone, and let me be happy, but I can see that all that matters is his happiness right now...

As I continued to dream, barely conscious, I heard my window creak open. For normal people, you'd expect their eyes to shot open, but all I did was crack them open slightly. As I shifted my body over to get a good view of the window, through my slightly cracked open eyes I could make out a dark figure sneaking over to me.

I stopped breathing as the figure stood over me, and before I knew it, it was leaning over me, brushing _his_ index finger over my cheek. It took me a few moments, but I soon realized that it was Erik. Oh dear god, has he come to take me? Kidnap me?

I continued to watch him, my breathing shallow. I noticed that all he was doing was watching me, perhaps waiting for a reaction? What if he had come to take advantage of me? I had so many questions, but all my thoughts and questions stopped when Erik leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead. As he pressed a kiss to my forehead, I felt myself fall back asleep.

The next morning, I woke by the blinding sunlight shining in through my window. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, slowly remembering all that happened last night. I sat there for a moment, thinking if it was a dream or not... I couldn't necessarily go up to papa and ask him everything, for he would know that I had been watching. I needed to clear my head...

I hoped out of bed, and wandered into closet, picking out a beautiful, red, Sunday dress that Maman had made for me. I ran my fingers over the delicate lacing before getting into it. I prepared myself for a nice walk, and wandered out of my room, stopping at the top of the staircase to see if Erik was still there. He was. I skipped down the stairs, trying to forget everything that had happened last night.

"Good morning, Papa," I grinned and picked out an apple from the bucket on the table. I polished it with the bottom of my dress, before picking out a basket and slipping it inside, along with my favourite.

"Good morning, my girl!" Papa said cheerfully, "where are you off to looking as lovely as that?" my father spoke with a smile. He had obviously been playing around with his Violin, for he had it set on the table next to a couple of musical scores, and the morning paper.

"I am just going to... go out for a walk," I replied to him, kissing his cheek before slipping out of the door before he could make objections. Oh, how alive I felt having the suns warmth hit my face; it was almost as lovely as when I lived in Sweden. I wandered along down the path to the front gate and pushed it open. There were already so many people out and about, that it made me smile.

I looked around at everyone getting on with their lives; it was rather fascinating seeing how everyone did their jobs, and how they lived their lives. As I was skipping along down the sidewalk, I noticed a rather small shop, which was going out of business; I decided to take a look inside.

As I wandered across the street and into the shop, I saw many interesting things. The one thing that caught my eyes was the books. Maman has always loved books, especially when I read them to her. I looked down the book isle and picked out a rather interesting on, named 'Behind the Rose Bush.' It looked like something mother would love; it had mystery and romance, which were mother's favourites.

I happily paid for the book and slipped it inside my basket and began my journey down the road again. I looked up at the sky, and saw that the clouds were in un-usual shapes, there was a rose and a do—

"Oh, uhm, I am sorry, Ma'am..." a masculine voice spoke as I crashed into him, causing my basket to fall. I noticed that he had kneeled down to pick it up.

"No, it was my fault..." I murmured, as he stood up, handing me the basket, along with a smile. He was rather charming. I examined him closely, and I noticed him doing the same to me.

"I should have been paying more attention," he chuckled, extending a hand to me, "I'm Raoul de Chagny," He told me, as I shook his hand curtly.

"I am Christine Daae..." I said shyly, pulling my hand away from him gently. As I shared a smile with him, I couldn't help but feel someone's eyes burning into my back... the same eyes that had been at the opera house.

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been caught up in school :/ More to come! R/R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHRISTINES P.O.V.**

Oh, this man... Raoul was his name. After we had a short discussion about what each other had to do that day, he offered to escort me on my walk. As I wrapped my arm around his we strolled off along the streets. It felt weird walking like a couple with a man I merely meet. He was so kind to me, it was hard not to accept his friendship. But, I knew if he came back into my life after this day, he would be brought to death by Erik's wrath. I didn't want Raoul to be harmed, especially not by that man that I was one day suppose to call my husband.

"It is a beautiful day..." Raoul murmured, looking up at the sky. His blonde locks were swaying gently in the breeze as I looked over at him. I nodded in agreement as we walked into a rather small park.

"My mother use to bring me here when I was just a child, right after we moved here from Sweden. It always lifted my spirits..." I told him, smiling softly as he chuckled. I looked around my favourite park. The cherry blossoms were still as beautiful as I had remembered then, having their peddles drift off into the small pond of ducks and small fish below it.

"It is a wonderful park, Christine," Raoul exclaimed as I pulled him slowly over to the bridge that crossed the small pond. He stood beside me as I looked over the rail at my reflection in the water. Everything just seemed so peacefully with Raoul beside me, but that moment was ruined when I saw a figured up in the trees, staring down at me. Erik. I gasped and looked up, only to see the pink peddles and nothing more. Was I going insane?

I breathed heavily, not daring to look back into the water, and that seemed to have an effect on my companion. "Christine? Are you alright?" he asked, slightly concerned, pulling me into his tight embrace, comforting me. I sighed softly into his chest. This couldn't be happening. I had only known this man for a couple of hours and he was treating me as if we were Lovers. Lovers. No. I can't love him; I would only make his life horrible. I had to stop this.

"Raoul..." I pulled away from him slowly and looked up into his eyes. He was gazing softly back at me, a small smile on his lips, "I-I have to... go home, and begin supper," I of course lied, but what could I tell him? That my mother was dead and my father was giving me away to a madman who would kill him if he knew. Raouls smile faded as I spoke, he seemed heartbroken.

"Then allow me to walk you home..." He took my hands in his, only for me to pull my hands from his grasp. I shook my head.

"I can't, please Raoul, you have to understand... I can't be the one you get involved with..." was what I barely even breathed before scurrying off the bridge, and down to the fence of the park. Raoul was following me, I could sense it! Damn it, why wouldn't he just leave me alone? I didn't want him to suffer because of me. I continued to run off into the distance as Raoul lost track of me.

I began to walk once I was sure that Raoul had stopped following me. I continued to walk along the sidewalk sleepily, and I rubbed my eyes as I found myself in front of the closed up shop that I had been at earlier that day. I looked into the glass to peer into the store, but instead of seeing the stories products, I saw Erik's reflections in the stores window. I turned around abruptly and fell back against the window as he dark blue eyes glared daggers at me. I was going to die. He was going to kill me. Oh dear god.

"Christine..." He purred anxiously. I gulped before he took a step towards me, "I take it that you remember me..."

"Yes, you are the man who has come to take me away from my family..." I hissed, still obviously angry with him for having the discussion that night with my father. He raised his visible brow before lunging at me. I yelped as he pulled his hand around my neck.

"I am not taking you... your father is giving you too me... you are mine..." he hissed back, before letting his hand travel behind my neck and pulled my lips to his with such force. He forced me to kiss him and he pressed me securely to the window, and without warning, I felt all the air in my lungs drain out and I passed out against him, falling into his arms as he caught me.

**We are starting to get places! Woo! The next chapter will have a tragedy that will definitely change Christine's life, and this time, it doesn't have ANYTHING to do with Erik... well not yet, but you, my fellow readers, will soon see how big of a monster Erik can get. This is going to start out as R/C, but it will soon change... maybe! More twists and turns coming! x**


End file.
